Poprava
by Maarty
Summary: Název mluví za vše...


"Starlingová? Haló, agentko Starlingová, nesu Vám vzkaz od agenta Pearsalla." Volal mladý poslíček za Clarice, apaticky jdoucí po chodbě. Když si jeho volání všimla, zastavila se a hodila čelem vzad.  
Mladíček zaraženě uskočil zpět, když uviděl její vražedný výraz. Clarice došlo, že ten kluk za nic nemůže a zlehka se na něj pousmála.  
"Ano?"  
Klučina se nervózně usmál zpět, předal jí lísteček a rychle se vypařil.  
Clarice rozložila složený papír a rychle po tom přelétla očima.  
"Cože!" vykřikla prázdnou chodbou. Zhluboka se pak nadechla a změnila směr. Teď šla s opravdu vražedným výrazem směr Pearsallova kancelář.

"Jak se to stalo?" zeptala se hned, jak se za ní zaklaply dveře Clintovy kanceláře.  
Pearsall k ní netečně vzhlédnul. Věděl, o čem mluvila. "Dostali jsme jej na letišti. Podrobnosti Vám říkat nebudu. Nejste na tomto případě, jste suspendovaná. Jste **jen** agentka. Přečtěte si to v novinách."  
Clarice přistoupila ke stolu a naklonila se přes něj blizoučko ke Clintovi.  
"Jdu za ním. Podepište mi povolení."  
Clint se od ní celkem vyděšeně odtáhnul dál. Pak ale okamžitě vytáhl papír ze šuplíku a samolibě se usmál.  
"Věděl jsem, že tam budete chtít."  
Clarice se podívala na list papíru. Když zjistila, že to JE propustka a už i podepsaná, shrábla ji ze stolu a aniž by poděkovala vypadla z kanceláře.

Bylo to jiné. Vše bylo jiné. Chodba, kterou šla za Doktorem Lecterem, byla jiná. Byla světlá, upravená a sterilní. Žádná podzemní kobka, jako tehdy. Nenahánělo to hrůzu, vypadalo to spíš jako z nějakého sci-fi. Pocity ale byly stejné, možná byla ještě nervóznější než tehdy. Došla až nakonec chodby, kde stáli před mocnými dveřmi další dva nabušení maníci.  
Nemusela říct ani slovo a pouštěli ji dovnitř. Doktor neměl veľa ženských návštěv.  
"Buďte opatrná, madam." Pronesl jeden, když zavíral dveře.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla a otočila se ke sklu, za kterým doktor byl. Bylo to podobné jako tehdy. Krom toho, že jeho cela, byla mnohem útulnější… a doktor byl mnohem lépe oblečený.  
"Dobré odpoledne, Clarice."   
Zoufale se na něj podívala. "Nechápu, jak můžete něco takového říct! Ráda bych Vám popřála taky dobré odpoledne, ale vzhledem k okolnostem… jak to, že jste se nechal chytit? Proboha dokázal jste nás vodit za nos několik let… nevěřím tomu, že jste ve Státech nebyl za celou tu dobu. Co se proboha stalo?"  
Hannibal překvapeně vstal a přišel natěsno ke sklu. "Clarice? …"  
"Ne-e. Žádné Quid pro quo nebude. Nic po Vás nechci. Jen mi řekněte, co se to k čertu děje!"  
Vzdychl a pousmál se. "Přiletěl jsem navštívit starou známou a těšil se tak moc, že mi unikly jisté maličkosti." Opáčil.   
Clarice se na něj káravě zadívala. Bylo jí ale jasné, že se jí lepší odpovědi nedostane.   
"Jak se můžete usmívat?" vzdychla a opřela se bokem těla o sklo, zírajíce na něj.  
Opět se usmál. "Jste tady. Moje cesta nebyla zbytečná… setkal jsem se s onou starou známou, Clarice."  
"Jste blázen." Usmála se na něj zpět.  
Přikývl a prsty se dotknul těch jejích přes "ty dýchací dírky ve skle". Clarice k němu vzhlédla.   
"Nemusíte tam chodit, Clarice."  
"Prosím?" zeptala se nechápavě.  
"Na popravu. Nechci, aby poslední, co kdy uvidím, byla Vaše smutná tvář."  
Pohladila jej po prstu. "Být tam vevnitř, objala bych Vás." Usmála se na něj smutně.  
"Být já tam venku…" zazubil se Hannibal potměšile a mrknul na ni. Zcela přesvědčivě napodobil její přízvuk.  
Clarice se začervenala a vrátila mu úsměv.

"Vážení diváci! Všichni již určitě ví, že se Federálnímu úřadu pro vyšetřování povedl husarský kousek! Na tip nejmenovaného informátora se na Washingtonském letišti podařilo, úspěšně a bez ztrát na lidských životech, zadržet jednoho nejnebezpečnějších a nejhledanějších zločinců planety - doktora Hannibala Lectera. A právě díky jeho nechvalně známé minulosti a přítomnosti kongres vyjímečně povolil přímý přenos z popravy. (že by tohle nikdy nepovolili je pro mou pov irelevantní, prostě to berte tak, že je to možný:)) Jak již mnozí asi ví, Hannibal kanibal dostane elektrické křeslo…"  
Clarice seděla, již značně opilá, na gauči a sledovala onen noční pořad s hvězdičkou. ‚Poprava v přímém přenosu', co si o sobě ti zmetci mysleli! Pět minut tam běhaly reklamy než se moderátor vrátil zpět.  
"Tak, doktor hrůzy, už přichází. Záběry budou velice brutální a nevhodné, děti by se na ně neměly dívat." Prohlásil a naběhly tam záběry, jak Hannibal přichází se vztyčenou hlavou k popravní místnosti. Ruce měl spoutané za zády, svoji protikousací masku a už zase vězeňské oblečení. Když vešel dovnitř, ochranka mu otevřela pouta a připoutala mu je za zápěstí ke křeslu. To samé provedli s jeho nohama. Potom mu nasadili "takovou tu čepku" a sundali mu masku. Pak opustili komoru.  
Hannibal si ‚rozcvičil' dolní čelist a usmál se do kamery.  
"Okey-dokey." Pronesl a pohnul se v křesle, jako by se pohodlně usazoval.  
Přes intercom místnosti se ozval Pearsallův škodolibý hlas.  
"Poslední přání?"  
Hannibal přejel pohledem od něj za sklem ke kameře. "As tave myliu, Clarice." (já neodolala :))  
Další kamera dala záběr na "popravčí páku", za kterou neznámá osoba zatáhla.  
….  
…  
…  
Chvilka napětí…  
…  
…  
… (jsem svině, vím)  
Najednou se ale zhasnulo. V celém komplexu vypadl proud a Hannibal se rozesmál. Smál se tam jako smyslů zbavený.  
Přestože to všechno kamery natáčely a v přímém přenosu to sledovaly miliony lidí, Clarice to neviděla. Okamžitě po jeho přiznání si doma rozmlátila televizi a sprostě si nadávala, kvůli tomu, že tam nešla. Měla tam být a aspoň jednou jedinkrát v životě udělat to, po čem z celého srdce toužila… a to políbit jej. Teď už ale bylo pozdě a po jeho přiznání to bolelo o to víc. Bylo to již dlouho, co si ze zvědavosti zjistila, jak se Litevsky řekne "Miluji tě." Teď ovšem litovala, že si to udělala. Moc to bolelo…

Ráno se probudila tam v obýváku na zemi. Byla celá dolámaná. Vylezla si na pohovku a protáhla své bolavé svaly. Mrtvý… Hannibal Lecter je mrtvý… znělo to šíleně. Vždy nějak cítila, že je s ní, že se ještě někdy uvidí, ale teď… (tak trošku to bude připomínat Game Over, omlouvám se, nebyl to účel :))  
Na stole ležela její služební zbraň. Vzala ji do ruky a vytáhla z ní zásobník. ‚Vylouskala' ven všechny náboje až na jeden. Pak zásobník znovu vložila do zbraně a nabila. Pak se ale zarazila… přece nebude strašit sousedy. Vstala a šla si pro tlumič. Cestou ještě zapnula rádio, aby u toho měla nějaké rozptýlení. S tlumičem na zbrani si opět sedla na pohovku a přiložila si ji ke spánku.  
Ironicky se uchechtla nad rozbitou televizí a zavřela oči. Známé jméno ji ovšem donutilo oči opět otevřít.  
"Hannibal Lecter, jakkoliv divně to může znít, právě tento muž, byl včera unesen z vlastní popravy. Přítomní byli omráčeni nebo zabiti a doktor prostě zmizel. Sám by nebyl schopný nikam odejít, buď mu někdo pomohl pryč, nebo jej někdo unesl za účelem vlastní pomsty. Zlé jazyky dokonce tvrdí, že jej má doma jistě schovaného agentka Starlingová na sexuální hrátky."   
Clarice zbraň vypadla z ruky.  
"Žije! On žije!" jásala. Málem začala skákat po pohovce, jako malé dítě. "Možná! Určitě mu nikdo nepomohl… Mason se chtěl pomstít… Vergere! Tak tohle ne! Nedovolím ti, jej zabít!" zavrčela a rychle začala náboje rvát zpět do zásobníku.   
…

Měla pravdu. To Mason sabotoval Hannibalovu popravu… za což mu byl vděčná. Jen malé procento lidí dostává druhou šanci. Jenže Mason jej ‚neunesl', aby si s ním dal čaj o páté, ovšem aby jej zabil osobně, mnohem brutálnějším, nelidským způsobem. Momentálně čekala za dřevěnými mřížemi na vhodný okamžik, kdy zabije úplně všechny, kdo se opovážili sáhnout na jejího kanibala. O něm věděla, že je uvnitř, viděla jej zezadu, jak stojí na vysokozdvižném vozíku, jako byl Ježíš na kříži. Všimla si, že se Mason dohrkal na svém vozíku a stál za ním Cordell. Clarice si opatrně našla cestu nahoru za nimi.  
Mason se akorát smál Hannibalovi a provokoval jej, když padla první rána. Přes zvuky z pásky a chrochtající prasata ale nešla slyšet. Pořád měla na zbrani tlumič. Cordell padl okamžitě mrtvý. Jediný, kdo si toho všimnul, byl Mason, jenže jemu Clarice odpojila respirátor a nechala jej pomalu a tiše umírat. Dál přišli na řadu chlapci dole a po stranách. Dva z nich zabila bez problémů, ovšem třetí už si jí (konečně) všimnul a ztrhla se tam malá přestřelka. Stříleli tam po sobě dost dlouho.  
Clarice byla schovaná za velikou bednou a kontrolovala náboje. Poslední. Zhluboka se nadechla a vykoukla zpoza bedny. Vše v tu chvíli vypadalo jako z Max Payna. Jakoby zpomaleně vyskočila zpoza bedny, rychle se zorientovala a Carlo měl náboj mezi očima.  
Pár vteřin ležela na zemi, uklidňujíc svoji hladinu adrenalinu, než vstala a oprášila se. Rozhlédla se kolem a spokojeně se usmála při pohledu na spoustu mrtvol.  
Pak se podívala dolů. Hannibal tam pořád trpělivě stál, teď už zase zády k ní. Zazubila se a rozhodla se, že na obcházení se vykašle a pěkně přímo si to slezla dolů do ohrady. Obešla si jej a… zůstala zaraženě zírat. Hannibal před ní stál, jak jej pán Bůh stvořil. Dovedla by na něj takhle zírat hodiny.   
"Clarice?" ozval se a naklonil hlavu na stranu.  
Ani se nezačervenala.  
"Hm? Už jdu, neboj." Mrkla na něj a postavila se k němu na vozík. Jediné, co skrývalo jeho kůži byla protikousací maska, takže to byla přirozeně ona, co se Clarice rozhodla sundat první. Sundala mu a hodila ji na zem, opět na něj pak zůstávajíc zírat.   
"Pouta, Clarice." Zavrčel na ni nedočkavě Hannibal.   
Clarice ale zakroutila hlavou. "Ne-e. Líbí se mi, mít tě takhle… plně ve své moci." Zavrněla a přiblížila se k němu na pár milimetrů. Mezi rty se jí mihnul jazyk, který zlehka přejel po jeho rtech. Hannibalova hlava vystartovala proti té její a začali se vášnivě líbat. Clarice se k němu přitiskla zpět, protože bylo víc než jasné, že by si Hannibal kvůli tomu polibku klidně i vykloubil ramena. Při polibku se snažil, přestože věděl že marně, přetrhnout pouta. Neuvěřitelně moc se jí toužil dotknout. Clarice mu situaci nijak nezlehčovala, když se mu začala pánví krouživými pohyby třít o juniora. Pořád se líbaje na ni vrčel. Pak se od něj tedy odtáhla a konečně vytáhla z kapsy nůž, že jej vysvobodí. V tu chvíli, kdy byl Hannibal volný, ozval se za nimi rádoby ženský hlas.   
"Nesu Vám nějaké šaty, doktore."  
Oba se otočili na Magot a usmáli se na ni.

THE END


End file.
